Casos especiales
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: "Yo podría quererte de otra forma" había dicho Natasha. Y Toris había aceptado. / Lituania x Belarus. Algo de lemon.


_¡Hola! Hace bastante tiempo que no subía nada a esta empolvada cuenta, pero en fin, me llegó la inspiración...Hace mucho tiempo. En serio, mi inspiración llega, se va, vuelve a llegar... Y así hasta el infinito. Este fic lo tenía desde hace semanas/meses en espera de terminarlo, y hoy, finalmente, lo logré :') _

_Bueno, sobre la historia. Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre esta pareja {Lituania x Belarus} así que de antemano pido disculpas si notan que están muy OoC. El título es de una canción de Massive Attack, grupo que me inspiró bastante no solo para esta historia si no para otras. Y bueno, no sé más que añadir, espero tan solo que sea de su agrado. Oh, y que dejen algún comentario, así me alegrarían el día :) En fin, espero que nos veamos dentro de poco tiempo... O sea, que suba algún otro fic pronto(?)._

_Hetalia le pertenece a su respectivo autor, el día que sea mía... Je. _

* * *

Por amor se hacen todo tipo de locuras. Algunas grandes, otras pequeñas, unas que caen en lo bizarro y otras en lo totalmente absurdo. La que Lituania planeaba hacer entraba en la categoría de lo enorme y porque no, en lo último.

Toris bebió el café apresuradamente, sin importarle el posterior ardor en la garganta y el hecho de sentirse como un completo idiota. Natasha no decía palabra alguna, tan solo le miraba en silencio, y eso no hacía más que acrecentar sus nervios. La había invitado a beber algo luego de la reunión europea, y ella, extrañamente, había aceptado. Traía los cabellos amarrados en una coleta, y las colillas del cigarro que había fumado mientras el castaño bebía, sobresalían del cenicero -Porque si, Natasha fumaba de cuando en cuando. Cuando se sentía nerviosa o simplemente no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Suponía que en ese caso, se trataba de lo segundo.-

Y el silencio.

— ..¿Por qué eres tan fastidioso?

La pregunta de la rubia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Lituania atinó tan solo a sonreír suave, nerviosamente, como era su costumbre.

—D-Disculpa si te parezco así. Es solo que, bueno, quería… Quería invitarte un café. Nada más. — le aseguró. En ocasiones se preguntaba en qué concepto lo tenía aquella mujer. Seguramente en uno muy, muy malo.

Natasha frunció levemente el ceño. Se arregló el abrigo, alisándolo con aquellas manos tan finas que Toris gustaba de contemplar en silencio.

—Ambos sabemos que esa no era tu única intención. —fue la respuesta de Bielorrusia. Clara, directa, concisa. Toris se obligó a tragar saliva para no decir algo comprometedor, aunque el hecho de estar ahí ya lo era.

—Puedo asegurarte que…

—Silencio. —Fue una orden, Lituania captaba órdenes a la primera. Eso de cierta forma, se le hizo humillante.

Le obedeció, pues. Había acomodado las manos sobre sus rodillas, y ahora apretaba la tela de su pantalón nerviosamente, en espera de escuchar la voz ajena, si es que la otra se dignaba a seguir hablando.

—Tú me amas. —afirmación. Natasha lo sabía, todos lo sabían. Y de igual modo, para nadie era un secreto que aquella relación simple y sencillamente, no podría ser, por causas fáciles de entender cada que la rubia iba tras Rusia. —Tú me amas, pero yo nunca podría quererte como se quiere a un hombre.

Toris bajó la vista a sus rodillas. Ahora cerró los puños lo más fuerte que pudo, encajando las uñas en sus palmas. Dolía, pero no más que las palabras de la menor. No era la primera vez que ella lo rechazaba, y en ocasiones lo había humillado delante de alguien más con tal de que la dejara tranquila. Si, no era la primera vez, para nada que lo era. Y todas las ocasiones eran exactamente igual de dolorosas… Excepto esa. Esa dolía más de lo acostumbrado.

Lituania asintió. No podía hacer otra cosa.

—Entiendo. Entiendo, lo siento. —Atinó a decir antes de hacer el intento de incorporarse de su asiento e irse de una buena vez. Ya, lo había decidido, no volvería a cortejarla. No lo haría, tanto para no molestarla como por orgullo. Ahora sí, lo haría... Eso había pensado la última vez.

—Espera, no he terminado.

Otra costumbre que también conocía de Belarús. Ella nunca terminaba sus conversaciones sin antes dejarle en claro que no quería volver a verlo en su vida, sin insultarlo o sin romperle algún dedo, lo sabía, lo sabía y no importaba.

—Yo podría quererte de otra forma.

Y esa era la parte en que Lituania escuchaba su corazón romperse en mil y un… Momento, aquella frase no era parte del guión. Lituania rebobinó, pensó en todas las veces que ella lo había rechazado y en ninguna se encontraba esa frase. Algo estaba mal, quizá su oído.

—D-Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo más? —tuvo que preguntar, más por curiosidad que por la esperanza de qué significarían aquellas palabras. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—_Da_, lo dije. Dije que yo nunca te querré como a un hombre, pero podría hacerlo de otra manera.

Bien, su oído no estaba mal, su mente tampoco. Había sido algo real y tangible. ¿Se sentiría mal Bielorrusia como para comentar algo como eso? O quizá era alguna nueva manera de torturarlo, quizá le daría alas y después se las arrancaría una a una, con unas pinzas o unas tijeras o sus habituales cuchillos y después…

—Podría quererte como se quiere a una mascota.

El semblante de Lituania permaneció impasible aunque por dentro estaba gritando y corriendo en círculos hasta hacer un agujero en el suelo. ¿Qué pretendía Bielorrusia? ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿De verdad quería seguir humillándolo? Pero lo más importante… ¿De verdad podría llegar a quererlo solamente por servirle? No lo creía. Y, también… ¿Qué tal desesperado se suponía que estaba por obtener el cariño de la rubia?

No sería la primera persona que serviría, desde luego. Había pasado de conquistador a conquistado, a sirviente de alguien más cuando antes se había atrevido a luchar como el guerrero que era. Nunca lo había hecho por voluntad propia. ¿Y ahora, sí lo haría?

— ¿Podrías soportar eso?

La voz de la joven le sacó de sus pensamientos, volviendo a ubicarlo en la realidad. Una realidad que los implicaba a él, a ella, y posiblemente a un collar para perros. La verdad sea dicha, no sabía qué decir, no podía mejor dicho. Tenía un nudo atorado en la garganta, que prometía asfixiarlo de continuar con la conversación.

—…Podrías… ¿Podrías explicarte mejor? —Preguntó Toris de la manera más educada que pudo entonar, tímida sobre todo.

— ¿Qué hay que explicar? Eso no se explica, es algo sencillo. Me irás a ver a mi casa cuando yo te diga, te recibiré y todo lo demás. Cada que tengamos una reunión irás conmigo, me abrirás la puerta, me traerás café. Lo que siempre haces, pero ahora sabiendo que tus acciones tendrán una consecuencia que no implicará que te rompa los dedos delante de los demás. Todo será privado y discreto, excepto si te portas mal. Me entretendrás y aceptarás que te lastime de la forma que yo deseé si eso me da aunque sea unos minutos de diversión. Sé que tú época de esclavitud terminó y que eso en estos tiempos está muy mal visto eso de tener esclavos, pero a mí no me importa. Volverás a acostumbrarte, haré que te acostumbres. Un perro, Lituania. Eso serías para mí. Una mascota, un esclavo, algo para entretenerme. Repito la pregunta, ¿podrías soportar de nuevo ser humillado? Y sobre todo, ¿ser humillado por mí? ¿Por la hermana de Rusia?

Toris no respondió. Le miraba fijamente, anonadado, con los labios entreabiertos por la impresión. ¿Volver a ser un esclavo? ¿En verdad? ¿Un esclavo en estos tiempos modernos, donde todos son libres? Más aún, el esclavo de una mujer. El esclavo de Belarus.

—Por diversión… ¿Por diversión a qué te refieres? —Logró articular el lituano después de breves segundos, ya que no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo y que ella se hartase y se fuera sin más.

—No podría decírtelo… Me gusta variar. Un día podría patearte, al otro golpearte, al otro obligarte a tener relaciones…

Natasha siguió describiendo cada acción, pero la mente de Toris se quedó en la tercera. ¿Relaciones? ¿Sexo? ¿_Sexo con Natasha_? ¿Las mascotas hacían _eso_?

—E-Espera. ¿Hablas en serio? —El rostro de Lituania era de un vivo color rojo. Por su mente pasaban múltiples escenas, todas de contenido censurable, que los implicaban a ambos. La joven le observó, un tanto burlona. —Tendríamos… ¿R-Relaciones? E-Eso…

—No te gustará. No te gustará nada de lo que te haga. —Fue lo único que dijo. — ¿Aceptarás?

Toris no supo que responder. La idea de estar con Natasha en toda clase de sentido le hacía sentir avergonzado, pero a la vez feliz. Quería aceptar, vaya que quería. Pero, aún así, sería caer en un juego todavía más bizarro del que de por si ya se encontraban.

Ella le miró en silencio. Sin más tomó sus cosas de la mesa y se dispuso a incorporarse de su asiento.

—Sabía que no aceptarías. Ahora, no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme nunca más, he tenido muchas consideraciones contigo y ya…

—Y sí aceptara, ¿me querrías?

Ahora fue el turno de la rubia de ser la sorprendida. Parpadeó, viéndole.

— ¿Quererte? —Pareció pensárselo un poco, pese a que ella misma había asegurado que lo haría después de un tiempo. —…_Da_, quizá. Los animales dóciles me resultan simpáticos.

—Dolerá, ¿cierto?

—Sí yo lo deseo, si, dolerá.

—…Acepto. Acepto. Natasha. —Fue la respuesta final del otro. Ella no pareció complacida. Le miró casi con sorpresa, casi con… ¿Miedo? Pero Toris no pudo pensar mucho en eso, ya que la rubia frunció el entrecejo.

—No me llames por mi nombre nunca más. Dime "dueña", y delante de los demás, Belarus. Si vuelves a decirme "Natasha", te castigaré.

—S-Sí, lo siento, Bela…

—Estamos solos, dime dueña. Ahora, besa mi mano.

Le tendió aquella mano pequeña y delgada, tan blanca que podía ver sus venas marcándosele sutilmente en un camino que parecía no tener fin, que recorría ese cuerpo de pies a cabeza…Justamente como él deseaba. La tomó, pues, en silencio. Sus pensamientos le nublaban la mente, pero lo hizo, colocó sus labios sobre aquella hermosa mano, de forma tímida, no pudo evitarlo.

—Bien. Bien, Lituania, has firmado tu sentencia de muerte.

Lo dijo para asustarlo, pero a Toris no podría importarle menos.

oOo

—Natasha…

—Silencio. No digas nada.

Y Toris obedeció. Los movimientos de la rubia eran suaves, calmados, casi como una danza. La respiración del castaño arruinaba la perfecta sincronización de estos, al no lograr controlarse. Suspiraba, y sin poderlo evitar movía las caderas a pesar del peso que le caía encima. Los amarres en sus muñecas le dolían, mucho, y apostaba a que dejarían una marca que no se borraría en un considerable tiempo, pero ella había querido eso.

Lo primero que Belarús hizo al tener al otro en su cama, fue amarrarle a la cabecera y cubrirle los parpados.

"_No debes verme"_, había dicho_ "No necesitas verme"_

Pero Toris lo necesitaba, y mucho. ¿Tenía ella una mínima idea de todas las ocasiones en las que él había fantaseado con ese encuentro? Quería contemplarla, no perderse ni una sola de sus expresiones. Grabarse el tacto de su piel contra sus dedos, el olor de sus cabellos, el sabor de su saliva combinada con la propia. Pero sobre todo, comprobar que era él, él y nadie más, quién le provocaba cada una de esas reacciones.

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? No sabía, simplemente ella quería que la obedeciera y él había accedido sumisamente. Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de seguir reflexionando, ya que Natasha se movió. No pudo evitar soltar un quejido.

—Te dije que te callaras.

Los dedos de la rubia pellizcaron el pezón más próximo. Lituania suspiró, ahogando sus sonidos lo más que podía, pero ella no le soltó. Empezó a hacer el movimiento pélvico un tanto más apresurado, casi ansioso. Un hilo de saliva lograba escaparse de sus mordisqueados labios. Estaba seguro que lucía ridículo, que ella se burlaba de él.

—Así. Así, justo así.

La voz de Natasha no cambiaba de tono, si lo estaba disfrutando, se lo guardaba muy bien. Lituania no pudo soportarlo más. Se corrió, eyaculó dentro de ella, dio un gemido audible, ronco, salido de lo más profundo de su ser. Se arqueó casi, las amarras le cortaron más piel de la que deberían. Natasha suspiró. La sintió caerle encima, la suavidad de sus senos estrujados contra su pecho, los pezones erectos y húmedos contra su piel.

—…No duraste gran cosa.

—L-Lo siento.

—Tengo métodos para que de verdad lo sientas.

Ella se apartó no sin cierta pesadez, el miembro de Lituania dejó de estar cautivo en esa cálida prisión que era el interior de Bielorrusia. Escuchó cómo bajaba de la cama, los pasos ligeros resonando por la habitación. Buscaba algo en su armario, o eso suponía Toris. Ella volvió a acercarse, y le apartó la venda de los ojos.

Lituania parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la repentina iluminación del cuarto, y por inercia buscó a Bielorrusia. Ella estaba a un lado, vestida con una bata ligera que para la mala suerte de Toris, disimulaba sus formas. El cabello lo traía suelto y lucía despeinada, pero eso a ojos del castaño, no hacía más que acentuar su belleza. En la diestra traía agarrada una fusta de cuero negro que parecía brillar de tan imponente y elegante que lucía. Nunca imaginó que una mujer portando eso luciera más imponente que un hombre, pero así lo era. Bielorrusia con la fusta de cuero en la mano lucía no solo amenazante sino bella…Hermosa.

—Si vas a entretenerme, debes durar más. ¿Entiendes?

Lituania no respondió, estaba anonadado tanto por la visión de la mujer como la certeza de qué haría luego. Lo sabía, se lo hicieron a menudo en sus años mozos, pero Natasha hizo que dejara de pensar cuando elevó la mano y por ende el objeto, para luego descargar un feroz azote en el abdomen del joven. Toris gimió de dolor, extrañamente con suavidad.

—Eres mi esclavo, debes obedecerme. ¡Suplícame que deje de azotarte! —fue la orden de Natasha. Otro fustazo a escasos milímetros del anterior. El dolor volvió ahora con más ganas. Toris se movió, no pudo evitarlo.

—N-Natasha, n-no…

— ¡No me llames así! —Un nuevo golpe seguido de otro más, en un sitio diferente. El dolor le punzaba tanto en la piel como en sus nervios, cada uno de ellos al parecer se había puesto de acuerdo para hacerle sufrir juntamente con Natasha. Apretó los parpados con fuerza, al igual que los dientes. Perdió la cuenta de los azotes luego del décimo, pero seguía aguantándose sus sonidos, tragándose cada quejido de dolor que quisiese escapar. ¿Temía más castigo, o simplemente quería obedecer? Y, más importante: ¿Por qué pensaba en eso? ¿Tan rápido se había rendido a su papel?

Entreabrió los parpados en cuanto la tortura terminó. Natasha lucía cansada, perlas de sudor le escurrían por la frente y por su cuello, bajando al inicio de sus pechos.

—Me ha gustado. Me ha gustado mucho esto. —Comentó más para sí que para el otro. La fusta recorría ahora las líneas rojizas que había causado, provocándole a Lituania un estremecimiento de ardor. —Podría acostumbrarme. ¿Te gustaría que me acostumbrase? —Preguntó al castaño, quién la verdad sea dicha, se sorprendió de que le dirigiese la palabra así nada más.

—Yo…No sé.

Ella frunció el ceño levemente.

—Podría estar aquí, golpeándote todo la noche. Y cuando te dejase casi sin piel, te haría ponerte tu ropa y largarte. Me gusta esa idea. ¿Te asusta que la lleve a cabo?

—En verdad, no… No lo sé.

Ella pareció molesta. Elevó la diestra de nueva cuenta para darle otro fustazo. Toris apretó los parpados hasta que su vista estuvo rodeada de total oscuridad, al tiempo que se hacía a la idea de que golpe sería el último, el más doloroso, pero el último. Lo espero con el cuerpo lo más relajado que pudo. Lo espero unos segundos, luego un minuto. Se atrevió a entreabrir los parpados de forma disimulada.

Natasha estaba ahí todavía, con la diestra cubriendo su rostro, mientras que la fusta había acabado en el piso. Apartó la mano de su cara y en el más absoluto silencio, se apresuró a desatar a Lituania, quién atinó a dejar salir tanto un suspiro de alivio como un quejido suave de dolor. Apretó un poco sus muñecas, le ardían y eran más que visibles las marcas de sus ataduras.

—Vete. —Fue la orden de la rubia, acompañando sus palabras de un gesto que le indicó al otro donde se encontraba la puerta. Él se limitó a mirarla en silencio, confundido.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó inseguro. Ella tan solo le miró de forma amenazadora.

—Lárgate. —Añadió ya en un tono que no daba la oportunidad de desobedecer. Toris se incorporó, buscando la ropa que había dejado tirada sobre el piso, la camisa arrugada, los interiores húmedos de sudor y algún otro fluido.

—Yo… ¿Quiere que venga mañana? —Dijo respetuosamente, al tiempo que ella asentía.

—Es tu deber. Mañana a la misma hora.

Lituania termino pues, de vestirse. Habría que dar una explicación a sus superiores del porqué llegaba tan tarde, pero algo se le ocurriría en el camino. Miró de reojo como Bielorrusia acomodaba la cama, quitando las sabanas mojadas y colocándolas en el suelo. Él tan solo suspiro.

—Nos vemos, Nata…Ama.

Ella no se inmutó.

oOo

Y así, fueron pasando los días a pesar de que a Toris no le importaba gran cosa el tiempo. Seguía como al inicio, obedeciendo ciegamente las ordenes que la rubia le daba, ordenes tales como quedarse totalmente quieto mientras sentía el peso ajeno encima suyo, hacer el esfuerzo casi imposible de venirse únicamente cuando ella se lo ordenaba, limpiar su casa, calzarle los tacones (que por cierto, que hermosa lucía Natasha con sus zapatos de tacón y sus medias negras a mitad del muslo…), ayudarla a peinarse… Lo normal. Ella ya casi no se molestaba, estaba tranquila, huraña como era su costumbre, más no agresiva.

Las noches, por decirlo de forma elegante, valían la pena y mucho. En una de esas tantas, Toris supo que ella no era virgen, pero no le importaba; de todos modos ninguna nación lo era, ya que todas habían sido conquistadas fuera por otro país, por un rey… El concepto como tal, no existía. Se limitaba a hacer el esfuerzo de levantar las caderas a fin de que ella no se cansase de hacer las embestidas, a soportar los fustazos y los amarres, incluso en ocasiones a ella le daba por quemarlo con cera de velas si no daba su mejor esfuerzo. Correas, cadenas, pinzas en los pezones, milagrosamente había respetado su recto (más no sus nalgas, que habían terminado al rojo vivo luego de una tanda de golpes; ni su hombría, ya que en varias ocasiones lo humilló vistiéndolo con ropas de mujer.) y milagrosamente había respetado de igual modo, su rostro, a fin de evitarse preguntas indiscretas y que nadie se enterase de lo que pasaba en la alcoba de Natasha.

Y esa noche era justamente como todas las anteriores. Natasha estaba arriba de él, moviéndose y dejando que él entrase y la recorriera, de forma lenta, luego más rápido. Lituania suspiraba, a la par que procuraba elevar las caderas para topar con el fondo ajeno y estimularla lo mejor posible. En una ocasión la había hecho quejarse, lo había escuchado claramente (eso, o estaba tan desesperado que su mente le había hecho una mala jugada), y a la idea de volver a hacerla reaccionar de aquella forma se había aferrado para continuar moviéndose tan duro como pudiera o suave como ella quisiera.

—Alto…Alto, para.

Él se detuvo al escucharle. Suspiraba, intentando tranquilizar su respiración para así poder continuar cuando ella así lo quisiera. De pronto, los dedos de la joven subieron por su rostro con extraña suavidad y parsimonia. Se extraño del gesto, y apenas iba a comentarle al respecto cuando una luz repentina le lastimó los ojos. Parpadeó hasta que se acostumbró a la iluminación repentina, y fue ahí cuando reaccionó. Natasha le había quitado la venda.

Al principio fue sorpresa acompañada de miedo, eso hasta que bajó la vista a su cuello, al cuello blanquísimo que terminaba en las clavículas y el inicio del busto. Siguió bajando, era inevitable, por más que quisiera no podía controlarlo. Los senos de Natasha eran grandes, desde luego no tanto como los de Ucrania, aunque no tenía nada que envidiarle en cuanto a belleza, o al menos eso pensó Toris. Los cabellos los traía sueltos y unos mechones rebeldes cubrían parcialmente su rostro, cosa que no hacía más que incrementar su belleza. Deseó que fueran sus manos y no sus ojos los que bajaran por el cuerpo ajeno, vaya que lo deseó. El vientre plano de Natasha acentuaba el ombligo, y más abajo…

Ella lo desató. Lituania parpadeó confundido de dicha acción, pero pese a todo su mirada seguía cautiva en el cuerpo de la joven.

— ¿Soy bonita? —preguntó ella al tiempo que pasaba la diestra por el pecho del castaño, en una caricia extrañamente suave. Él no supo qué contestar, aunque su respuesta era más que obvia. — ¿Soy bonita? — repitió, a lo que el otro no tuvo más que hacer que asentir con la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que lo dudase?

Bajó el rostro. Toris volvió a experimentar ese cosquilleo delicioso que llegaba a su piel cuando ella se oprimía contra su cuerpo. Ahora, el rostro de la rubia quedó tan escasamente separado del propio, que a pesar de que su reacción primaria sería alejarse, no pudo hacerlo. Para su infortunio, ella se alejó, para acercar sus labios a la oreja más próxima, suspirando en su oído. Él suspiró.

—Respóndeme.

El castaño se movió y ella también, aún permanecía dentro de su cuerpo. Se atrevió a estrecharla entre sus brazos de la manera más suave que pudo, pese al dolor de haber permanecido atado.

—Sí. Sí, si lo eres.

Natasha no pronunció palabra alguna. Se limitó a sujetarse de la espalda ajena para empezar a moverse de forma lenta contra el cuerpo ajeno. Lituania suspiró, y bajó las manos por la blanca espalda, como tantas veces había deseado. Le recorrió hasta llegar a las nalgas ajenas, mismas que palpó con ansiedad. Ella suspiró.

—Anda, cumple tu sueño. Hazme tuya como siempre has querido…

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces. Toris la sujetó de las caderas y en un movimiento rápido la colocó debajo suyo. El cambio de posturas le dolió, y si a Natasha también, ella no dio señal al respecto. Empezó a penetrarla con un ímpetu tal del que ni él mismo se creyó capaz. Los senos se balanceaban casi violentamente, a la par que el interior de la joven palpitaba de forma intensa en torno al miembro del castaño. Lituania bajó el rostro formando un camino de besos que descendió de su cuello hasta sus pechos, desviándose para lamer el más próximo. Natasha suspiró.

Los labios de Toris volvieron a subir a su cara a la par que sus caderas se movieron con mayor ahínco. ¿La estaba lastimando? No lo sabía, y ciertamente aunque lo supiera, no se detendría. Encajó los dientes en el blanco cuello dejándole una marca visible, viendo de reojo como ella se limitaba a fruncir el ceño, sonrojadísima, apenas musitando en su idioma unos cuantos sonidos. ¿De placer o dolor?

Acabó. Sus líquidos se esparcieron con toda libertad entre los pliegues de la rubia, quién hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando salir un ahogado gemido, un gemido que pugnaba por salir de la garganta de la rubia desde el inicio de aquél encuentro. El cuerpo de Lituania cayó pesadamente sobre ella, aunque acomodándose con cuidado para no lastimarla. Entrecerró los parpados y hundió el rostro entre los cabellos ajenos, haciendo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de grabarse aquél aroma que aún no terminaba de conocer. Ella por su parte ladeó la cabeza, quizá para darle más espacio, quizá para alejarse, y se dedicó a recuperarse. Suspiraba de cansancio.

—… ¿Por qué?— fue la pregunta que Toris no quería entonar, pero podía más su curiosidad a sus ganas de seguir en aquella escena que parecía sacada de sus más maravillosos sueños. Ella negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—No querrás saberlo.

—Lo quiero. Dime, por favor… Dime, por qué tú…— la voz de la joven le interrumpió bruscamente.

—Estaba pensando en mi hermano.

Toris sabía que no debía haber preguntado. De verdad, de verdad que lo sabía. Ahogó un suspiro que más pareció ser un sollozo. Sin más salió del interior de Belarus y procedió a incorporarse de la cama para comenzar a vestirse en silencio, aunque apresurado. Se calzó los zapatos y pasó la diestra por sus cabellos en un vano esfuerzo de peinarse, aunque a Natasha le pareció, por la manera en que apretaba sus labios y como parpadeaba repetidamente, que hacía un esfuerzo por no soltarse a llorar. Ahora sí, se había deshecho de él. Finalmente podría dedicarse a cortejar a Rusia sin tener que aguantar a su subordinado. Había sido un largo proceso, pero finalmente había logrado su objetivo. Finalmente…

—Te amo. —Dijo el lituano antes de salir de la habitación. Ella se acomodó entre las húmedas sábanas para intentar dormir.

oOo

Aquella noche Natasha llegó a su casa aproximadamente a la media noche. Lucía cansada, con unas notables ojeras que ni el maquillaje aplicado por Ucrania había logrado disimular. Se quitó el abrigo, cargándolo con la diestra para luego abrir la puerta. La casa estaría oscura, algo fría y…

—Natasha.

Al ver al castaño delante de ella no pudo menos que sorprenderse, para luego pasar a la confusión, luego a la aparente indignación, y después a la emoción primera. ¿Qué hacía Lituania ahí? ¿No había sido lo suficientemente clara de que nunca en su vida debía volver a verla? ¿No había sido lo suficientemente cruel?

—Tú…Qué haces tú aquí…

—Mi deber es servir a mi dueña, ¿no? Eso es justamente lo que estoy haciendo. —el castaño sonreía. Sonreía como siempre, como cada que la miraba en las reuniones, como si ella nunca lo hubiese tratado mal, con los mismos ojos brillantes de amor que le mostraba a diario.

Ella no sabía qué decir, qué creer. El abrigo había terminado en el suelo, y seguramente ella también lo estaría si no fuera porque su orgullo y sobre todo, su curiosidad, la mantenían queriendo esclarecer todas las preguntas que se agolpaban por su mente.

— ¿Por qué? —pudo entonar con dificultad, a la par que se acercaba al otro, sus ojos clavados en los ajenos.

— ¿Qué es necesario explicar? ¡Eso no se explica! —Contestó el lituano. Ella recordó que justamente eso le había respondido cuando se dejaron llevar por la emoción y habían aceptado permanecer juntos en aquella relación, relación que cualquiera podría tachar de enfermiza, pero que para él, por lo menos, significaba más que servirla, más que las uñas de Bielorrusia encajadas en su pecho, más que su pálida piel sonrosada, más que la tortura de no poder tocarla cómo se debía, más que las cicatrices de los azotes que le ardían en la espalda. Y para ella…

Toris dejó de hablar en cuanto sintió los fríos dedos de Natasha tomarle firme pero suavemente de las mejillas. Creyó ver un atisbo de sonrisa enmarcando su rostro, pero no estaba seguro. Los labios de la rubia se prendaron a los suyos.

Fue el primer beso que él recibió de ella.

* * *

_-Con el platito de galletas si le dejan un review(?)-_


End file.
